The Future of Naruto and the Leaf Village
by The Johno 23
Summary: Takes place two years after the 4th great Ninja War. While Naruto remembers all that has happened then and now, he is also getting ready for the next big thing: Proposing to Hinata. The only thing or person that stands between him and Hinata, is her father. Short story cause I'm brand new here and want to see how well I can do here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto. All rights, characters, and everything else belong to the Creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Also, I know this is my second story; I couldn't help but write a new story along with the one I just made today. I felt so excited about making these stories, so I hope you all will enjoy. **

The sun is shiny, the skies are clear and blue, not a care in the world is happening in the Leaf Village. The people are calm and happy, the kids are playing around, everything was going well and there weren't any troubles now that the war is over. Everything was going smooth until, "NARUTO YOU BIG IDIOT, WAKE UP OR I'M GONNA BEAT THE EVER LOVING CRAP AT OF YOU!" At the Hokage Mansion, an angry Sakura was angry and was about to pound the heck out of the village's most prized ninja there was: The Hokage. Only the problem was, he was fast asleep on his desk with drool coming out of his mouth and it was only making Sakura even angrier. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the Hokage mutter in his sleep, "Shut up ugly woman." This made Sakura blow a fuse and she was ready to send him to the hospital.

Just as the Hokage was about to wake up, he got whack in the head and sent flying from the Hokage mansion. Sakura then said, "He maybe the Hokage, but he is still the biggest idiot I've ever known." On the outskirts of the Village, in a forest lies the Hokage hanging on a tree in a crooked position. Just as he was about to get down, the branch breaks and the Hokage falls down saying, "WHYYYYYYY SAKURA, WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO." Just as he finished, he landed on the top of his head screaming, "YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH."

This was a daily routine for the village's Hokage, but he wasn't just a regular Hokage. He held many titles, such as; "The 9 Tailed Jinchuriki, the Hero of the Leaf, The Number 1 Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja, and many more." But there was one title that superseded them all. Some may call him "The Hero of the Ninja World," but he prefers to be known as "Naruto Uzumaki, The Orange Flash of the Leaf Village."

After Naruto got back up from his daily punches from Sakura, Naruto decides to take his time and explore the Village and to reminisce on the days after the war. As Naruto walks towards the front gate, he thinks back on all the work it took for him and the entire village to rebuild the Village ever since the attack from Pain. It took a lot of blood, sweat, pain, and ramen for Naruto and the others to get the Village back to way it was and even better. Bigger buildings, better homes, even the Hokage got a new makeover, except the constant wall fixing due to Naruto being punched every day.

As Naruto enters the Village, he is greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu like they do every day. "Hey Naruto, Sakura sent you flying again huh," Izumo said. "When are you going to step up and not let her punch you," Kotetsu then said while laughing. Naruto then replied, "Cause if I do, she'll punch even harder and I just became Hokage. I don't want to be known as "The Hokage who was killed after serving one month as Hokage." Besides, gives me a chance to see how the Village is doing." The two Chunin agreed with Naruto and Naruto then pressed on.

It's been a month since Naruto was appointed Hokage and Tsunade was pleased about it because of two reasons: 1. she is happy that someone she has known long and well. 2. No paperwork. Tsunade felt bad for Naruto, but she said, "NOT MY PROBLEM ANYMORE." What Tsunade doesn't know is that Naruto uses his shadow clones to help with the paperwork so he can have more time to fool around or go to his favorite place in the whole wide world: Ichiraku Ramen. Of course, Naruto had to do all of this discreetly.

As Naruto continues to admire the Village, he is greeted by all of the people of the Village. Naruto loves seeing the smiles and happiness he has brought back to the villagers since the War. Things have changed so much. The other Villages have decided to continue being allies along with the samurais. All of the tailed beasts besides the 8 and 9 tails have been scattered throughout the world, only to be called forth when times become troubling. Killer B makes sure that each of the Tailed beast are doing well, while also spreading the joy (or annoying) of his rap throughout the world.

But other than that, everything seemed great except for one thing. Naruto thought about the one person who fought alongside of him: Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since the war, Naruto and the others haven't seen Sasuke nor has he returned to the Village. They've only heard rumors that he and his gang have been traveling the world only to aid the allied Ninja in battles that they cannot win. Even though Naruto wants Sasuke back in the Village, he knows that he'll do great helping others and redeeming for what he has done in the past. Sakura also agrees with Naruto, but also wishes to see him again.

Moving on with the walk, Naruto visits his closet friends starting with Guy's team. Might Guy have been doing really well with his new title as "The Red Beast," since Guy was the only one to use all eight inner gates and survived thanks to Naruto. He continues talking about the joys of youth and training with his main pupil, Rock Lee. Lee continues to get stronger for Neji's sake. Sure they were sad that Neji died in battle, but they know that Neji wouldn't be happy if his team was sad and miserable without him. So they continue on with their lives, only to make them last and to enjoy for as long as they can. Tenten was able to move on and fell in love with Lee. Even though Lee can be annoying like her sensei, she loves Lee for who he is and is proud of him every day.

After Guy's team, Naruto visits Team 10. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru are all doing well. Ino and Shikamaru had a tough time explaining to their families that their fathers were killed in their line of duty, but they had respected them as the greatest Yamanaka and Nara clan Leaders. Choji's father misses his friends because they were a legendary team, but he knew that their children will continue on with that role. Speaking of Choji, he finally got the nerve and asked Ino out cause he had a crush on her for a long time and it turned out, so did she. Choji is thinking about proposing to Ino after he gets permission from her mother. And Shikamaru, he finally decided to ask Temari out. They've been going out for a year out and Shikamaru is also thinking about proposing soon, just as soon as he finds a way to get permission from her two brothers. Also, Shikamaru is helping Kurenai with her baby because he continues to honor he made to his Sensei and waits for the day when his son becomes Shikamaru's student as well.

After Naruto visited Team 10, he visited Team Kurenai (minus Hinata, she's later on and something will be happening) to see how they were doing. As explained before, Kurenai is raising her baby well until the day he becomes a ninja. As for Kiba and Shino, they became their clans' new leaders and have made great progress. Of course, Kiba continues to be his wild self along with his dog, Akumaru, and Shino…welllllll let's just say his creepy personality still continues to get even creepier and it still scares everyone, including Naruto. But Naruto tries his best not to make him sad or anything. It's just so hard to understand him or know how he's feeling.

Then Naruto visited Sai at the library. Yes, Sai continues to get all the ideas from books but he's starting to better, as long as he doesn't say anything bad to Sakura or Choji, bad things have happened and they get worse every time. Sai is also the new leader of the Anbu Black Ops and tries to become a better leader than Danzo. Naruto also runs into Kakashi while visiting Sai. Kakashi was upset about the outcomes of the war and Obito, but Kakashi was finally able to let go and move on. He has also become a writer for his favorite story, even though it may have ended a while ago or something. Anyways, Kakashi has written a new book and surprisingly, it has become a best seller. Of course, he always respects Jiraya's writing's and made sure that he also gets the credit.

As Naruto was about to make it to the Mansion, he decided to make a detour to Ichiraku's for a bite to eat and for Sakura to calm down, even though he'll get hurt again. As Naruto enters the restaurant, the owner, Teuchi, already places a bowl of ramen with miso pork in front of Naruto saying, "On the House, dear Hokage." Of course Naruto had to say, "Come on old man, I thought I degree everyone to just call me Naruto and not Hokage and thanks for the free meal though don't make it too often." Teuchi just laughed about it and went about his business. After finishing his bowl, Naruto thanked the owner and returned to the Hokage mansion.

Once Naruto got inside, he was greeted with another whack to the head by his deadly assistant, Sakura. "WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN NARUTO! THESE PAPERS AREN'T GOING TO SIGN THEMSELVES YOU KNOW." Sakura said loudly. "I was just exploring the Village and seeing everyone and- yeouch," said Naruto after getting another whack to the head. Sakura then said, "You have a lot of work tomorrow if you plan on visiting the Hyuga Compound later today." "I know Sakura I know. It's just I'm nervous about asking Hiashi about proposing to Hinata tomorrow. What if he says no or worse." "Don't worry Naruto; he knows you'll make a great husband to Hinata and besides. It's not just him to worry about. If you so much as make a bad word to Hinata, I'll beat you till your ass flies off to the moon." Naruto was shivering from that last comment, "Don't worry Sakura, I promise I'll be the best husband for Hinata."

**Ok. I'm stopping here for the day. It's because I'm brand new to writing stories, even though I'm a junior in College. But this is also my second story that I've written today and I want to make sure I write good stories for you all so please wait just a little while until the next update please and thank you so much for your time. Oh and my first story is a Fairy Tail Story so I hope y'all would like to read that too. Thank you all again and one last thing, the next chapter will be about Naruto asking permission from Hinata's father and I'll explain more about their relationship as well. Hope you all enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights, characters, and everything else belong to the creator. Also, it's been a busy day and such and I don't know when I'll update next time, but I can assure you it maybe by Sunday, but I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. **

After Naruto got back to his office, he began to complain about the amount of paperwork he still had to do, but Sakura knew this would happen and just did what she would normally do; whack him on the head and call him "IDIOT." But this time was different. Naruto decided to suck it up for once and got to work on the ten stacks of paperwork.

When Sakura actually saw Naruto working, her eyes couldn't believe it. This is Naruto we're talking about here. Naruto is supposed to be acting like a five year, except this time, he's acting like his age, which means it must be a sign of the apocalypse. Naruto notices Sakura's expression and decides to just giggle about it saying, "What's with the look Sakura, you look like you saw a sign of the apocalypse." Again, Sakura was just stunned that she let her jaw hit the floor and then just scream so loud that the entire village heard her.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NARUTO?!" Sakura said. Naruto was then confused from Sakura's reaction. "Well, today's really important to me and I need to get to the Hyuga Compound as soon as possible." Naruto then stated. Sakura then realize what today was. Today, Naruto goes to the Hyuga Compound to ask Hiashi Hyuga for his daughter's hand in marriage. Naruto is very nervous because he knows how strict Hinata's father is, but he doesn't care. All he cares is spending his life with the woman he fell in love during the war.

**Back to past; 2 years ago during the battle with Obito and Madara. **

After the death of Neji and Hinata's words comforting him, Naruto decides to march forward to stop the Uchiha's plan. As Naruto grabs Hinata's hand, he felt a comfort so warm that it was filled with joy and happiness. It made Naruto think about what happened with the battle between him and Pain and Hinata had stepped in and not only protected Naruto, but confessed to him as well. "Once this battle is over, I think it'll be time to give Hinata my response to her confession." Naruto thought proudly.

**Time skip: The war is finally over. **

Naruto and his team of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, have now defeated Madara and ended his plans. Realizing that this battle is finally over, many ninja cheered proudly that they have won the battle. Though many lives were lost, their sacrifices weren't in vain. Seeing that the battle was over, Naruto had one last thing to do before everyone left to recover and go back to their villages. As soon as Naruto left, the old team 7 knew what he was going to do and thought the same thing, "Go get her Naruto. Go be with the one who has supported you the most."

Naruto made it to the side of the battlefield where most of the other ninja were their attending to the wounded and preparing themselves in case something went wrong. As the ninja saw Naruto, they gave him high praise, but Naruto didn't have time for all that. He needed to get to a specific person before she had left. Naruto kept looking and looking for her until he finally saw her talking with her teammates. Naruto ran to her as fast as he could and after a few steps, Hinata notice that Naruto was actually running towards her. Hinata was about to faint until a pair of strong arms caught her and it turns out, it was Naruto himself.

"Hey there Hinata, we finally did it." Naruto said. "Yes we did Naruto; it was all thanks to you that we are now here today." Hinata said boldly without stuttering for the first time. "No Hinata, today, it was because of us all. And it was also because of one person who gave me hope more than anyone else could." Hinata started blushing because Naruto's face became closer to her own. "Naruto, what do yo-," Hinata couldn't speak anymore because she was kissed by the very person she fell in love with. "I never gave you my response after my battle with Pain, didn't I?" Naruto said. Hinata couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto is now confessing his love towards her and she was about to die of happiness, but she knew she couldn't let that happen because she wanted to be with him more than ever. "I love you too, Hinata and thank you for everything. My life now belongs to you." Naruto stated. "I will always love you Naruto and thank you for returning my confession," Hinata said.

After returning to the village and being known as the Hero of the Ninja World, Naruto was able to become the Sixth Hokage and was able to make great progress in the village. But his favorite time was spending time with his new girlfriend, Hinata. After they return, their relationship continue to grow every day, but they also knew that it was also hard because of their time being ninja, but they both made a promise that when things within the ninja world had settled, they would take their relationship to the next level, but Naruto knows that the only thing stopping him and his girlfriend was her father.

**Back to the Present time. **

Naruto is now finished with the paperwork and is now ready to face Hiashi. Ever since Naruto and Hinata became close, Hiashi was still concern because Naruto wasn't blood. But Naruto doesn't care, because all he wants is to be with Hinata, so even if Hiashi said no, Naruto will still propose to Hinata. But Naruto still fears at what Hiashi will do to him once Naruto asks Hiashi this important question.

Naruto made it to the Hyuga Compound and was ready to confront Hiashi. As Naruto walks down the hall, he thinks about what he wants to say to Hiashi until he makes it to the door and hits his head on it yelling, "OOOOOOUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCH." Then Hiashi yelled, "NARUTO, WILL YOU QUIT SCREAMING AND GET IN HERE ALREADY." Shocked from his tone, Naruto enter the room slowly. As soon as Naruto walked in, Hiashi asked Naruto to sit and if he wants tea. This kinda shocked Naruto because Hiashi never said that to him.

After a cup of tea, Naruto finally decided to ask Hiashi. "Excuse me Hiashi, but I have a big request to ask for you." "Please, anything for the Hokage." Hiashi said. "Well sir, it's about your daughter." Hiashi only then nodded. "You see, I love your daughter very much and I'm just going to get to the point. I want to ask for your permission to marry Hinata." Hiashi was silent for a while because he was still deciding. Just as Hiashi was about to speak, Naruto then interrupted saying, "Look, I don't care I'm a Hyuga or not, but the big fact here is that I love your daughter very much and swore my life to protect her. Even if you say no, I'm still gonna love Hinata and propose to her whether you like it or not."

Naruto was about to speak some more until Hiashi finally spoke, "I will allow you to marry my daughter. Anyone who is brave to stand up to me has the right to do so." Naruto was ecstatic to hear he finally got permission. "But, if you so much as make my daughter shed a single tear, I will maim you even though you are our Hokage. Please continue making Hinata smile because she is just so happy now that you are a part of her life." "Don't worry Hiashi, I give you my word. Because that's my nindo, my ninja way." And Naruto left the compound to get ready for the big day which is tomorrow. He is so excited about it that he cannot wait. Now if Hinata can hurry up and return from her mission in the Land of Lightning so Naruto won't stress about it anymore.

**Well y'all, that's all I can do for now. This story is half-way through and I'm gonna take my time to make sure it goes well, but in the meantime. I hope y'all will like this chapter. Thanks for your time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights, characters and everything belong to the creator. After this chapter, I'll do one more and then I'm gonna try and write one-shot stories and see how that goes. But I also want to say thank you to all those who've read this story so far and I hope you all will like this chapter as well. Without further ado, here is Naruto's proposal to Hinata. **

**Hinata's POV: **

The next day, Hinata was just now returning from a small mission for the Land of Lightning. It turn out that Killer B needed help spreading tickets and such around to the neighboring villages (that's right. Killer B became a world famous singer and now everybody loved his music except the Raikage still. Every time he hears his brother sing, he gives him a lightning sized drop kick to knock some sense in him, which still fails.) And Hinata just got done spreading tickets in the Mist village and she is exhausted.

Just as Hinata was about to enter the village when she caught sight of her former teammate, Kiba. "Hey Hinata, I heard you had a silly mission going on here and with B, I hope you didn't have to listen to his ridiculous singing." "Oh, hi Kiba and no, it wasn't that bad, but yes, his singing does need to improve a bit. By the way, why are you here?" "Oh that's right; I came by to bring a message to you from our idiotic Hokage." Kiba then gives her a letter and then disappears leaving Hinata confused about why he just did that.

Moving on, Hinata decided to read the letter her boyfriend left her:

"Hey Hinata how you be? I bet Octopops kept being a pain with his raps, but I'm glad you're back safe and sound. Now I have a special mission for you. Don't worry anything dangerous. It's actually a little bit of a trivia hunt kind of thing. I have a special gift that I want to give you, but you have to go to nine different locations and answer a specific question. Once you finish those, I will also give you three last questions before giving you this gift. So now, onto the hunt. Your first clue is: where did we first meet at. Trust me, this will be worth it. I'll see you soon.

Love;

Your favorite Hokage boyfriend Naruto.

Hinata blushed about what could the gift be and also a little sad cause she hoped she would sit down, but she knew that this was Naruto we're talking about here and his gifts are always amazing. So Hinata just breathed in and out and smiled waiting to see what she was in for. As for the clue, obviously, they first met at the Ninja Academy. After she left to go the first clue, Kiba saw her leave from behind a tree and knew the plan was underway. "Dang Naruto, I didn't think you would come up with something like this. But then again, you wanted this to be something that you both remember for the rest of your life, but seriously, why you have to make this last minute I'll never understand. OH CRAP I FORGOT. I NEED TO GET TO MY SPOT. I'M THE FIRST ONE. OH CRAP LETS GET GOING AKAMARU." Akamaru woofed and just like that, they high tailed it to where Hinata had to go first. Kiba also remember about how Naruto orchestrated this whole plan.

**One Day Ago: **

Naruto arranged his friends to meet at the Hokage mansion to discuss how Naruto is going to propose to Hinata. "Ok, thanks everyone for coming. I really appreciate your help with this." "Dang Naruto, it's 1 in the morning, couldn't you ask us this when we're all not so tired and it's a drag right now." Spoke Shikamaru with his usual manner. "Yeah Naruto, you know how a woman needs her beauty sleep and let me tell you, if it's a joke, then I'm gonna pulverize you to a pulp," said Ino in a cranky mood. "Trust me y'all, it's really important. I need you all to help me with a trivia hunt for my proposal with Hinata." "So Hiashi approve of you guys being together," Tenten said.

Naruto nodded and told what each ninja would do and if they did well, Naruto would give them each a week off from missions. Of course everyone was happy with that except Lee. "I refuse the reward; I rather work hard to keep making Guy Sensei proud." Of course, Tenten just knock him out and told Naruto that he'll take the reward. Everyone sweat dropped until Choji then spoke, "So Naruto, what will you do? Do you have an idea of where to propose to Hinata?"

Naruto thought about it and came up with it; only he told Sakura the location because she would be last in the trivia. "Oh Naruto, that is not only perfect, but romantic. Don't you dare screw this up or you'll be sorry." Naruto was then shivering, but shook it off. "Ok, when Hinata comes back from her mission, we'll begin with Operation: Hinata Proposal!" Everyone also agreed and everyone return to their homes while Naruto was deep in thought, "I can't for tomorrow Hinata, please come back home soon."

**Back to the Present: **

Kiba was able to make it before Hinata stepped inside the academy grounds. Hinata then notice Kiba again, only this time, he and Akamaru were panting badly. "Kiba, are you ok? You look like you were in a storm." "It's alright, just haven't had my workout this morning hehehe." Kiba said while nervously laughing. "Ok Hinata, this is where you will answer your first question: What number was Naruto's squad when we were all genin?" Hinata knew right off the bat what it was, "It was squad 7." "Correct and now where you need to go next: what is the place that has worst fear in there? Go there and you'll answer another question. Good luck Hinata." "Thanks Kiba and get some rest." Hinata then left and proceeded to where the next clue would be.

As it turns out, Hinata arrives at the hospital because Naruto has a fear of needles and everybody likes to tease him about it. When Hinata arrived, she was then greeted by Ino at the front gate. "Hey Hinata, welcome to your second question, but before that, let me help you out because I know you just got back and need a breather." Hinata wanted to protest, but allowed Ino to help because she did feel a little winded. So Hinata and Ino sat on a bench and Ino did her job and healed Hinata cause things were going to get better.

"Ok, now that you're rested, on to question #2: When did you confess your feelings to Naruto?" Hinata knew that was rough time back then, but she felt proud that she finally told. "It was while Naruto fought Pain and I came in to protect him while he was pinned down." "Correct now to the next location: where does Naruto like to eat at a lot? I'll see you soon Hinata, let me know how it goes out." Then Ino left while Hinata was a little confuse about what Ino meant, but she knows she'll find out at the end so onto the next spot: Ichiraku Ramen.

Hinata then arrived at Ichiraku and saw Choji munching on some ramen and knew this would be a food question. Hinata then tapped Choji on his shoulder and he was startled at first, but knew that it was his time. "Hey there Hinata, ready for #3?" "Of course, but if it's Naruto's favorite meal, it would have to be Ramen with Miso Pork." Choji then was gloomy cause she answered before he could give her the question. "That's correct, but no fair." "It's ok Choji; let me make it up by paying for another bowl. This put Choji back into a good mood. "You are so nice Hinata, Naruto sure is happy to have you in his life." Hinata smiled and was happy to hear that cause she knows that is true. "By the way Choji, where do I go now?" Snapping out of his food dreams, Choji then realize he needed to tell her where to go next, "Oh yeah, sorry about that. Your next question is: what is the one place Naruto hardly goes to?" Then Choji went back to eating while Hinata thought about it and realize there was one place Naruto doesn't go to.

As expected, Hinata saw Shikamaru at the Library entrance. "Man this is such a drag, but Temari threated that if I don't do this, she won't cook me her favorite meals for a week and I'm too lazy to cook." "I'm sorry about this Shikamaru."

"It's alright besides, this is kinda fun so onto the question: What book series did Naruto's mentor, Jiraya, wrote?" Hinata thought this through and remember what it was, it was just she didn't like the book series that much. "It was the Make-Out series." "Correct and now Temari can cook for me, but before that, your next question: Where do you and your teammates whose to meet up before going on missions with Kurenai Sensei. See you later."

Shikamaru walked off leaving Hinata to think where to go next. She then remembered the big tree in the middle of the village. So as Hinata was making her way towards there, she thought about this hunt, "Naruto, what are you planning? Well whatever it is, I can't wait to see you cause every time I do these questions, I miss you so much more."

Hinata made it to the tree and so Shino there. "Hello Shino, are you here to ask me my next question?" Shino then nodded and then proceeded with the question, "Why does Naruto hardly notice me at all?" Hinata didn't expect this and tried to answer politely, "Because I don't think he can see you while your face is covered up." Shino then became gloomier and just proceeded on, "Go to the weapons shop for your next question." Then Shino walked away while still being gloomy.

Hinata arrived at the weapons shop looking for Tenten because who else was obsessed with weapons?! Tenten spotted Hinata and hugged her when she approached her. "Hey girl, ready for your next question: What was the best date you had with Naruto?" Hinata was full blown happy when she answered this question, "When Naruto took me out for my eighteenth birthday and took me to many places including a nice restaurant, a festival, and to the top of the Hokage statues to watch the fireworks. It was the best date/gift I've ever had in my life." "Correct and now, go to the fighting dojo for your next question and if my boyfriend does anything to you, let me know k, thanks." Hinata nodded while sweat dropping cause who knows what Lee has in store.

When Hinata arrived at the Dojo, Lee was about to greet her big until he remembers what his girlfriend said to him, "If you do anything to Hinata with your Youth and stuff, I won't go out with you for a month." Lee remembering her words decided to try and normal for this one time and went to Hinata, "Hello Hinata, here is your next question: What was Naruto's Nindo?"

Hinata knew this at the back of her back cause it's her nindo as well, "To never give up and to never go back on your word." "So beautiful, you and Naruto are surely destined to be together. You got it right and here's the next question: Who replaced Sasuke after Naruto did his first mission after two and half years of training? Now to get back to training." Hinata realized it was Sai and decided to try looking for him at an Art shop he likes to go to.

When Hinata got to the shop, she found Sai waiting for her. "Hello Hinata, here is your next question: Why did Naruto wanted to become Hokage?" "To have everybody treat him with more respect and to acknowledge him as one of their own than being called a monster and such." "That's correct, head to the Hokage Mansion for your final question. I wish you good luck with the rest of the trivia." Then Hinata ran for the mansion, realizing that she was one person away from seeing her beloved.

As Hinata made it to the Mansion, she saw Sakura standing at the front door with a big smirk on her face. "Hey there Hinata. This is it, answer this well and you will be one step closer to your surprise. So then, are you ready?" Hinata nodded while having the biggest smile on her face. "Ok, your final question is: What did Naruto say at the Hokage ceremony that was his biggest accomplishment?" Hinata remembered it like it was yesterday when Naruto was appointed to be Hokage and remembered what he said. "He said not only did he accomplish his dream, but he found someone who, even though was not with him entirely, stuck by his side through the ups and downs and was the only person who loved him for the way he was." "Chiyaaaaaaaaa, you nailed that one girl." "Thank you Sakura." "And now, head to the training ground where Naruto found you before his first Chunin Exam match. Please tell me how it all goes later k and best of luck to you Hinata and let me know if that knucklehead does anything stupid k?" Hinata again nodded while sweat dropping cause like Naruto, she was kinda afraid of Sakura, but still cares for her Naruto.

So after all that, Hinata made her way to the training grounds, ready to see Naruto and find out what it was he wanted to give her. When Hinata was about to make it to the place, she smelled so many different kinds of flowers and when she arrived, she couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her, was a field filled with many flowers scattered all over the field and on the sidelines, were her family members and friends (Cause Sakura and the others couldn't resist and wanted to see how it all goes) and in the middle was the person she loved so much. Naruto, in his Hokage jacket and normal wear, was smiling brightly when he saw his girlfriend arrived. Hinata was now starting to wonder what was going on when Naruto asked her to come where he was.

When she did, Naruto immediately hugged her and kissed her forehead and said, "Hey there, how was the hunt, did you like it?" Hinata nodded while also said to Naruto with a big smile, "Yes, and I believe I have to answer a couple more questions right?" Naruto gave her his signature grin and then proceeded with his questions, "Question 1: Do you love me with all of your heart?" "Of course Naruto, you know that better than anyone." "Awesome, now #2: Do you know how much I love you?" "I'm guessing more than the whole wide world?" Hinata said while laughing.

"Big time and now for the most important question of all." With that said, Naruto got down on one knee while pulling out a red velvet box, while Hinata had her hands on her mouth and was the verge to cry. "Hinata Hyuga, for your last question, will you make me the most happiest man in the world and marry me?" Naruto opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with lavender flowers on both sides of the band to represent Hinata's beautiful hair. Hinata couldn't hold onto her tears and jumped onto Naruto. "Yes, Yes, and million times Yes, I will marry you."

Everyone there then cheered loudly while Naruto lifted Hinata and spun her around because he was now about to be married. Naruto then stopped and slid the ring on Hinata's finger and they both kissed with so much passion that it made everyone cried of joy. Naruto then yelled happily, "OH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M GONNA BE MARRIED AND WITH THE BEST WOMAN IN THE WHOLE WORLD." Hinata giggled and pulled in her fiancé for another passion kiss. Things were about to become wonderful for Naruto and Hinata and they couldn't wait to start their next chapter of their lives as a wedded couple. Hinata was just so happy that she couldn't stop smiling about it. Her dream to be with Naruto is about to come true. She now had everything she could ever want. Well except a family, but that's later on, but for now, she'll settle for the best thing there is: her Naruto Uzumaki.

**Whew, that was my longest chapter yet and dang was it hard. I borrowed some ideas from this chapter I've read in this Fairy Tail story, "Miss Lucy the Leader," and I liked how they did the trivia hunt on the last chapter and I wanted to try it out for this story cause I'm not good with proposal ideas lol. I also want to point out, all rights and ideas of the chapter belong to the owner of the story. Anyways, the next chapter is the last chapter and I'll see what I can do because this will be a first for me writing a wedding chapter so I need some ideas. Please review and tell me how I did and I thank you all again for reading this story so far and I hope you're enjoying it so far. Till next time and oh, wanted to let y'all know, I have another story from Fairy Tail I wrote and want y'all to read if you like. Thanks again and see you next time. **


End file.
